Who Would Have Thought
by siriusly lupine
Summary: Gift for lunafish in the hp smutfree exchange. Seven years after graduating from Hogwarts, five years after the final battle, Hermione opens a bookshop in Hogsmeade and attracts the attention of a long forgotten crush. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine...

Summary: Seven years after graduating from Hogwarts, five years after the final battle, Hermione opens a bookshop in Hogsmeade and attracts the attention of a long-forgotten crush.

A/N: This was written for lunafish as part of the hpsmutfree fic exchange.It is not HBP-compliant. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Who Would Have Thought…**

"I think this will do," Hermione said as she looked around the vacant shop next to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop on High Street in Hogsmeade. "Yes, this will do just fine."

The shop's former owner, Lucretia Minnerton, smiled at the soon-to-be owner. "Brilliant! We just have to sign a few parchments and exchange the deed, and then I will give you the keys."

Hermione nodded and signed her name on one magically binding parchment after another until all of the business was completed. When Lucretia handed over the keys to the shop, Hermione felt a real sense of purpose wash over her for the first time in five years.

"Good luck with the bookshop idea, Hermione," Lucretia said as she gently shook Hermione's hand. "I think this town could really use a good book store."

"Thank you, Lucretia," Hermione replied as she walked the older woman to the door.

Just before Lucretia stepped past the threshold, she turned back to Hermione. "Oh! I don't know if I mentioned it, but upstairs would make a delightful little flat for you. That's what my son used it for, at least."

The older woman smiled at the delighted look on Hermione's face before she turned and left the shop. "Well, that is quite convenient! I won't have to look for a flat to rent now," Hermione spoke quietly to herself as she watched Lucretia make her way down High Street.

Once the woman disappeared from view, Hermione turned to face the empty space before her. She stared at the walls long enough to envision how the shop would look as a book shop. She could see the many bookshelves that would line the walls, loaded with books arranged by genre. She could see the small display tables set up with various themes – best sellers, current events, holiday features, and anything else she could think of.

She could see the people gathered for the weekly book readings she planned to hold and the list of customers signed up for the book of the month club – things that they had at the muggle bookshop she worked at for the past few years.

She could even picture a modest muggle book section set up in the back corner.

The Hogwarts school books would be stocked for each year, since Flourish & Blotts was destroyed during the war and the students were hard pressed to find all the books they needed in one place anymore.

_There will NOT, however, be any of Gilderoy Lockhart's ruddy works in any bookshop of mine_, she mused as she turned back to the door to let herself out of the building.

Walking down High Street, Hermione let out a decidedly unfeminine snort at the thought of Gilderoy Lockhart. How in the world did she ever think that man was a suitable crush for a schoolgirl like her? He was much worse than any other crush she ever had...including that one on a certain Potions Master she had in her seventh year.

She never told anyone – especially Harry or Ron – about her crush on Professor Snape. Nor did she give any sign as to her feelings…well, she _tried_ not to show any signs. She didn't doubt that Ginny had an inkling of it, though. The youngest Weasley had always been too perceptive for her own good.

Thinking of Professor Snape led to thoughts of the war and how he barely managed to scrape through it alive.

Just before the final confrontation, Voldemort discovered Snape's true loyalties. How? No one knows, but they do know that Snape did not realize Voldemort's discovery until the Dark Lord confronted him at the end of a Death Eater meeting the night before the final battle.

Voldemort caught Snape by surprise and_ crucio_-ed him to within an inch of his life before the Potions Master was able to trigger his emergency portkey. The portkey brought him directly to the Headmaster's office where he promptly told Dumbledore about the impending battle before he fell into a coma for the next two months.

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

That was five years ago now. Five years since Harry defeated Voldemort. Five years since Hermione has seen any of her old wizarding friends, acquaintances, or former professors. A lot happened in those five years, she was sure. She just didn't know what or how much had changed because she ignored any owls sent to her - except the intermittent ones from Dumbledore, that is - until they just stopped coming.

_Will anyone from my old life recognize me, or even remember me?_ Hermione pondered as she found herself walking beyond the edge of town towards Hogwarts. She wasn't the same person she had been when she left - in personality or appearance - but there were some similarities between that young woman and this one.

Hermione figured she would find out if anyone did recognize or remember her real soon, since she would need to discuss a few things with Dumbledore before she sent out any orders for school books. And she might as well do it now, since she was already halfway down the road leading to Hogwarts.

_After I speak to Dumbledore, I will start packing up my old flat and set up the new one. At least I won't have to commute to work everyday_, she thought with a soft chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **This was originally intended to be a short chaptered fic, but then I was rushing to meet the deadline for the exchange and just made it a one-shot deal. But, now that I have time, I am going to post it in chapters, as I intended, after I fix any little blips that I notice along the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hasn't changed since last chapter.

**I've modified a few things from the original version that was submitted in the exchange - all for the better, of course, as I'm always looking to improve.  
**

**It looks like this will be about 5 chapters...short, but sweet.**

* * *

"Ah, Severus, my boy," Albus Dumbledore greeted the scowling man as he entered the Headmaster's office. "I'm glad to see you out of your dungeon laboratory. You really do need to get out more often." 

Severus Snape glowered at the old man as he moved to stand by the window overlooking the grounds. "I am only out of my laboratory because you demanded my presence in your office immediately after breakfast."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he watched the younger man. "Ah, yes, you are correct. How is your summer holiday going so far? Are you enjoying the freedom of not having any classes to teach?"

Severus grunted his annoyance at the old man's inane questions. _He does this every time he wants something_, Severus mused, _you should be used to it by now_.

Before the Headmaster could direct any more pointless questions at the impatient Potions Master, Severus cut him off with a growl. "Get to the point, you old coot! What is it that you want from me?"

At Severus' hasty interruption, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more, if that's possible. "Don't growl at me, Severus Snape, it's impolite."

Severus rolled his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh as the Headmaster chuckled. The two men proceeded in this manner for the next few minutes until Severus lost all patience for the obviously senile old man and made to exit the office.

"Alright, my boy, I'll get to the point," Dumbledore said with a laugh just as Severus' hand closed over the latch. "Though, why you can't just humour an old soul like me for a few minutes is truly beyond me. Always so impatient, as if there are a dozen other places that you really need to be..."

"Albus!" Snape bellowed in an effort to get Dumbledore to stop rambling. It worked.

"Right, well, I need you to bring the book list and stock requirements down to the new bookshop in Hogsmeade. I believe it is called 'The Book Worm' and it is located next to the quill shop," Albus said, back to his serious tone, as he handed a roll of parchment to Severus.

Severus looked at the parchment and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Surely you could have simply owled this to the shop. Why you insist on interrupting my day with this ridiculous nonsense..."

"I'm sure I could, but I would prefer that you did it instead. I would also like it if you would pick up the latest edition of _The Encyclopaedia of Wizarding Sweets_. Oh, and get something for yourself while you are there." He waved his hand in dismissal at Severus' incredulous look and stated simply, "Do get on with it, boy. I would like to spend the afternoon reading my new book, if you don't mind."

And with that last remark from his employer, Severus Snape stormed out of the office, grumbling the whole time about ridiculous barmy codgers and their candy fetishes.

* * *

Hermione made her way down the staircase from her newly decorated flat above the shop to start her first day as an official bookshop proprietor – it was The Book Worm's opening day. Everything had been set up over the course of the past week, starting right after her brief meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"In fact, I should soon be receiving a list of the books that Hogwarts students will need this year," Hermione whispered to herself as she charmed the staircase to _disappear_ - no sense in allowing people to see it and want to venture up the stairs to _explore_ the second floor.

Perhaps, she could do a bit of remodelling to better separate her flat from the shop? _Hmm, remodelling is something to ponder for later, after the shop gets on its feet._

She unlocked the shop's front door and charmed a neon sign to light up the words Grand Opening in the window.

It was a Saturday, but it was the summer, so she wasn't expecting much of a crowd. Hopefully, her expectations for the day would be spot on because she hadn't the chance to hire any help just yet. With that, she transfigured a Help Wanted sign and hung it in the other window.

It was early still, so she took the opportunity to tweak the shop's setup and make sure that all of the books were displayed properly before she conjured up some tea and a scone for breakfast. She sat at the front counter and flipped through a new business owner publication before Crookshanks wondered over and settled himself right on top of it.

Hermione indulged her finicky familiar for a few minutes before shooing him off of her reading material. He moved to another spot on the counter, settled down with a huff, and started preening himself.

She was so absorbed in an article about one particular business owner's experience, that the bell signalling someone entered the shop caused her to jump and spill her tea on the counter. She swiftly cleaned up the spill before looking up to greet her first-ever customer.

She nearly fell over in shock at just who her first customer was...

"Good morning, Professor Snape," she greeted nervously.

Hermione watched warily as her former Potions Professor looked at her in confused surprise...clearly, he did not recognize her or she would have heard several scathing remarks already.

"Good morning, miss," Severus said hesitantly. After a moment he added, "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Oh, he definitely did not recognize her. She hadn't realized how different she looked from her days at Hogwarts or even during the days just before the end of the war. But, apparently it was enough of a change for Professor Snape to not recognize her. Now that she thought about it, even Professor Dumbledore took a few minutes to realize who she was.

How should she deal with this? What should she say? For some reason, she didn't think that a simple _'yes, we've met before; you tortured my friends and me for seven years straight at school'_ would be very proper.

No. She would just play it down and say that they met in passing quite a few years ago. Yes, that would work. It wasn't quite a lie...they did meet quite a few years ago...and they passed each other in the corridors of Hogwarts or at Headquarters many, many times. No, it wasn't a lie at all, just a mere stretching of the truth. _Ugh, you are so pathetic, Hermione_.

"Oh, well, we met quite a few years ago, in passing," Hermione finally answered his question and politely stuck out her hand. "My name is Jane."

_WHAT! Why in Merlin's name did I just say that?_ her mind screamed frantically. _How am I going to fix this? Can it even be fixed? _

_Why does it feel like sometimes my brain is not connected to my mouth? And it always seems to happen at the worst times! _She groaned inwardly. _Oh Circe, he is going to be a right joy to deal with when he finds out who I really am..._

The sound of Professor Snape's rich, silky voice broke through Hermione's frantic thoughts. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane. Call me Severus, please. Only the students call me Professor Snape." He reached out and grasped her hand in a gentle but firm handshake and Hermione felt her abdomen tighten at the contact.

_Well, I guess that little feeling answers the question of whether or not I ever got over that little crush…_

Hermione fought to keep her eyes from widening as she gazed at the man before her. _What…What is he doing with his lips? They are kind of quirked up at the edges and...oh, wow, he is bearing his teeth…huh, they are whiter than I thought...Is that a smile? Is Professor Snape smiling at me?_

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Se-Severus," Hermione breathed past her bewilderment. Regaining her composure after a moment of awkward silence, Hermione spoke with an air of professionalism. "What can I do for you, Se-Severus?"

Saying his given name was really going to take some getting used to, no doubt?

"I was asked to deliver the book list for the upcoming term," he replied as he handed over said list.

"Wonderful, I will order these books right away." Hermione gently grasped the list, fully aware that his long fingers grazed her own as he handed the parchment over. She fought not to shudder at the contact as she avoided looking up at him.

"Also," his silky tones washed over her again, "the Headmaster – I assume that you have met Albus Dumbledore before? - asked me to inquire whether you carry the latest edition of _The Encyclopaedia of Wizarding Sweets_."

His voice made it clear that he thought Dumbledore's request was beyond ridiculous, which Hermione found to be quite amusing. She could not contain a bright grin as she led the black-clad man to the area of the shop that held the books on sweets. She quickly located the book for Severus and handed it over to him.

"Is there anything else you need?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

Severus glanced around the store before he looked back down at her. "I believe that I will have a browse at some of the books, if that is alright?"

"Of course it is! Let me know if you need any help." Hermione left him to his browsing as she made her way back to the front counter to complete an order sheet for the Hogwarts books.

As she worked, she sent the occasional surreptitious glance at the raven-haired man and a few times she caught him doing the same. She was careful to note that there was no sign of a scowl, glower, or glare on his face when she caught him looking at her – rather, his features seemed thoughtful and - dare she think it - open.

It was nearly an hour later that Severus approached the counter behind which Hermione was perched. Hermione looked up from her work as he set the books down in front of her.

"Found everything alright?" Hermione asked as she reached for the small stack of books.

"Yes, you have a wonderful selection, Jane."

Hermione was taken aback by his earnest tone, but she smiled her thanks as she handed him the bag of books.

"I already have an account set up for Hogwarts. I assume you would like to put those books on the account?"

At Severus' curt nod, Hermione flicked her wand at a charmed accounting book and a new balance appeared under 'Hogwarts'.

"Thank you for being my first customer, Severus." Hermione was relieved to find that his given name was getting easier to say without stuttering.

"You are quite welcome, Jane. I am sure that I will see you again." Severus gave her a thin-lipped smile and turned on his heel, leaving Hermione to watch his back as he disappeared out the door.

She stared at the door for several long moments before shaking her head. She turned to the orange fur-ball lying on the counter next to her work and said, "Well, that was surreal. Wouldn't you say, Crooks?"

* * *

**A/N:** I can be terribly predictable, I know... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I'm the owner of all things Harry Potter...I'm also the President of the United States, the Queen of England, sole heir to both Donald Trump's and Bill Gates' fortunes, the first woman to land on the moon...oh, did I mention that I am delusional?

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Christine - excellent questions, and I thought about doing the whole B&N-esque kind of thing, and even having Snape help out after a while or something, but then I opted against it. Your last question will be answered next chapter, I believe.

On to the next chapter...

* * *

"Ah, back so soon, my boy?"

Severus' back tensed as the old man's voice hit his ears. He couldn't even make it ten steps into the Entrance Hall before being accosted by the geezer.

"Obviously," he replied in a clipped tone.

Dumbledore merely smiled at his typical behaviour. "And how did you find the new shop and its owner?"

Severus knew that Albus would not leave him be if he did not just simply answer the old man's nosy inquiries. _Might as well just get it over with before he tries to follow me down to the dungeon. I'll never get rid of him if that happens._

"The shop was well-stocked with a variety of works, though it lacked many of the more useful early editions of quite a few books."

Dumbledore chuckled at the younger man's bored review of the new shop. The old man was well aware of the need to read between the lines when it came to his Potions Professor – and he knew that comment was high praise coming from Severus. His eyes twinkled merrily as he spoke again. "It has only just opened, Severus. Give it time."

Severus merely huffed at the thought that he should give the store time – he was well aware that the shop was perfect the way it was…he just could not bring himself to admit as much to Albus, or anyone for that matter.

"And what do you think about its owner, my boy?" Albus had to contain his chuckle as Severus rolled his eyes.

"I found Jane to be a moderately pleasant young woman, if a bit too eager. She seemed somewhat familiar, but I could not recall ever meeting a Jane that looked like her before."

Albus' eyebrows rose at the name 'Jane', but Severus seemed not to notice.

"Yes, my boy, she is quite a pleasant young woman," Albus replied absently. _Just what, exactly, transpired at the shop this morning? _Albus wondered. He would have to find out from Hermione later.

Severus eyed the Headmaster as the old man suddenly turned and went on about his business. It wasn't really strange behaviour for Albus, but Severus felt like something was up. Shaking the feeling away – he chalked it up to the fact that Albus was just getting more ridiculous every day – he went about his business as well.

* * *

Two months passed and The Book Worm was soon overrun with students purchasing their books for the year.

Hermione watched the crowded shop from her staircase – it was charmed like always, so it made a wonderful observation point. The students were not, surprisingly, destroying the store – as was her experience from her days of school-shopping. Instead, they were behaving in a most considerate manner towards both the books and the three employees she was able to hire prior to the mad _back-to-school_ rush.

Hermione was quite impressed with her new employees. All three were older, having already retired from their careers. Mary used to be a librarian and just wanted to work part-time. The other two – Jacob and Jenny – were husband and wife and also wanted to work part-time. Between the three part-timers, the shop was more than covered so that Hermione could have some time off for herself once in a while.

After watching the crowded store for nearly a quarter of an hour, Hermione made her way down the staircase and appeared to have emerged from thin air in the midst of a few first year students and their parents. She smiled at their looks of surprise before making her way to the front of the shop.

Once she reached the counter and greeted Mary, who was working the till, Hermione noticed a flash of black out of the corner of her. When she turned to get a better look, Hermione met the dark eyes of one Severus Snape.

He was standing near one of the display tables, idly holding a hard-backed book in his hand. He quirked an eyebrow at her – his way of greeting her, she assumed – before he turned to glare at a few passing sixth year students.

Hermione understood then why the numerous students were being so well-behaved: their most-feared professor was watching them like the proverbial hawk.

She continued to watch her former Potions Professor out of the corner of her eye until Mary indicated that she needed assistance.

As she helped Mary at the till, Hermione's thoughts drifted to Severus.

He had been coming to the shop frequently since that first time on opening day, she noticed. Not always did he purchase a book, but it seemed like he browsed the shelves for longer at a time each visit. The more she saw of him, the more she felt the pull of that long forgotten (or so she thought) schoolgirl crush.

They always chatted briefly during his visits, but each time, their brief conversations lasted a bit longer than the one before. Each conversation gave her insight to the man behind the surly professor's mask. He was much more than he let on when she was his student and it made her ache to know more about him.

And the only drawback to the whole situation? She felt truly horrible that she continued to let him believe that she was some unknown woman named Jane, rather than former Head Girl of Hogwarts and war hero, Hermione Granger, bane of his existence for seven straight years.

She just hadn't found the right moment to tell him who she really was...wait, that's not true...she just enjoyed seeing a different side of him, a side that she never would have seen if he knew she was Hermione Granger straight from the beginning and she wasn't ready to give that up just yet.

And that is exactly what she told Albus when he came to see her the day before.

_"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione greeted the bearded man as he entered the shop that morning._

_"My dear, how many times must I ask you to call me Albus?" He chuckled merrily as Hermione's cheeks coloured sheepishly. "Now," he looked around at the shelves and tables full of books, "you've done a wonderful job with the shop, my dear. I am quite impressed."_

_He moved to stroll leisurely around the store, stopping occasionally to peer at a particular book. Hermione followed behind him, knowing from past experience that he was working up to a delicate discussion about something._

_Sure enough, as he passed by the section of potions-related texts, he turned to face Hermione, a solemn look on his face – she knew what was coming and braced herself for it. "I understand that my Potions Master has visited this lovely establishment quite a few times." Albus paused to give Hermione a moment to assess where this conversation was going, even though they both already knew._

_"Right. About that..." Albus held up his hand to halt her explanation._

_"I can understand why you made the decision to give Severus your middle name – he truly did not recognize you – but, you must understand that he will be furious when he finds out that you purposely mislead him. He does not take being deceived lightly." His tone was sincere yet stern._

_"I know, sir. I will tell him the truth soon, I promise." Hermione looked, and felt, properly chastised._

_"Please do." After a moment's silence, he added, "It might not be my place to tell you this, but I think that he is quite taken with you, if his numerous visits to your shop are any indication, and I would hate to see him get hurt in any way."_

_Hermione nodded absently, her mind suddenly overwhelmed with the knowledge Albus imparted. Severus Snape was quite taken with her, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know-It-All. Wow._

_Albus watched the young woman with knowing eyes as she absorbed what he just told her. After a few moments, he took his leave and left Hermione to her thoughts._

The sound of a small stack of books slapping down on the counter snapped Hermione from her thoughts. She shook her head briefly to clear her mind and looked up to see...

"Severus," she breathed before clearing her suddenly dry throat. "How are you today?"

Now, with Albus' words so fresh in her mind, she had a hard time not blushing in front of Severus.

"I am quite well, thank you. And yourself?" His silky soft tone relaxed her slightly and she flashed him a small smile. He truly did have impeccable manners when not in his 'bastard of the dungeons' persona.

"I'm well. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to purchase these," he pushed the stack of four tomes towards her, "and I would like to special order Clarkson's _Early Potions for the Modern Man_. I noticed that you didn't have it in stock, but it is rumoured to be an excellent book on early potions and I would quite like to read it."

"Of course." She had heard about the book - it _was_ supposed to be an excellent book on early potions - and made a note to order enough to keep in stock. "I will have a delivery owl drop it off to you when it comes in, as I'm sure you will be busy with classes soon."

She laughed softly as he grimaced at the reminder that classes were starting too soon for his liking. "Thank you for reminding me," Severus said sarcastically. In an effort to change the subject, he added, "I understand that you will be having book readings every Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, this weekend will be the pilot run, but I think people will enjoy it," Hermione explained. "Our first reading will be something well known among wizards and witches, I'm sure, but after that we will branch out to lesser known works."

Severus nodded approvingly and Hermione felt her heart swell at having his approval. It only took fourteen years, but better late than never, right?

They both seemed to notice the line growing behind Severus at the same time. Poor Mary had been handling each customer while Hermione babbled away with Severus.

"I should get back to work," Hermione said unenthusiastically. She wanted to remain talking with Severus about books, readings, or well, whatever else they thought of, but she really did need to help Mary.

Severus nodded curtly and gathered his books before Hermione thought to put them in a bag. He left without another word and Hermione felt a little deflated at his silent departure. She promptly forgot about it, however, as she lost herself in her work once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Welcome to the Wonderful World of Harry Potter. Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. This ride is brought to you by JKR, with some embellishments courtesy of me.

Once again, thank you for all the reviews. You guys are so great!

This chapter will answer some questions that a few of you had...

* * *

There was a small group of witches and wizards gathered toward the rear of the store as Jenny magically set up chairs for the group to sit on. The book reading was not scheduled for another half an hour, but people seemed eager to gather early to get good seats.

At five minutes 'til two o'clock, Hermione entered from the storage room and was amazed at the sight that met her eyes. She was beyond pleased at the turnout for the shop's first book reading. More people were joining the wizards and witches already seated as Hermione took her seat in front of the group.

She looked around at some of the people and noticed Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout sitting in the second row. The two women gave their former student encouraging smiles and modest waves, which Hermione happily returned.

At exactly two o'clock, Jenny stood next to Hermione's chair and welcomed everyone before explaining how the reading would work. She then introduced Hermione and the reading for the day – the play, "Helas, j'ai Transfigure mes Pieds (Alas, I Have Transfigured my Feet)" by Malecrit.

Hermione smiled shyly, suddenly feeling slightly nervous for some reason. She spotted that reason sitting in the last row of chairs.

Severus was there.

She hoped that he would be, but she doubted that he would find something like this agreeable. Hermione felt her abdomen tighten as he flashed a rare smile at her just before she began reading aloud.

She felt his eyes, in particular, on her the entire time she read, and she had to will her mind to stay focused on the task at hand so that her own eyes would not stray from the book.

She read for an hour and a half without break. When she finally paused, she looked up to see the entire crowd watching her expectantly. No one was ready for the reading to be over. She decided to read for an additional hour before ending the session.

Hermione watched Severus out of the corner of her eye as she spoke with several customers. He was lingering near the muggle classics section and she hoped that he would not leave before she had a chance to see how he liked the reading.

The crowd dispersed slowly with many having purchased the play Hermione read from. She was just about to make her way to him when she was intercepted by Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

"Hermione!"

"We're so glad that you are back!"

"We have all missed you so much!"

"We were hoping that you would come to see us or, at least, write us!"

"We've only just found out that this was your shop."

"I can't believe Albus kept it from us for two months!"

"Where have you been these past five years?"

"Do Harry and Ron know that you are back?"

"This is such a lovely book shop, Hermione!"

Hermione was inundated with excited questions and statements and quickly felt overwhelmed as neither woman gave her a chance to reply. She cast a longing glance at Severus, wishing that she could have put off the old biddies for a few minutes in favour of speaking with him first.

When she met his eyes, however, that feeling was washed away. Those black eyes were cold and emotionless - the way she used to see them when she was a student. It hit her then that he must have heard Professors McGonagall and Sprout call her 'Hermione'.

The women were still jabbering away at her, but Hermione's attention was fixed on Severus. He stood stiffly and glared at her as she tried to send him her most apologetic look. He merely raised an irritated eyebrow in response.

"S-Severus?" Hermione called out uncertainly. She flinched when his eyes narrowed and his expression turned frigid.

"Do not address me so informally, Miss Granger," he said icily before he dropped the book he was grasping and stormed out of the shop.

Hermione watched sadly as he disappeared, wanting desperately to run after him, but she couldn't. Instead, she forced her attention back to the two women before her. They gave her a questioning look and huffed about the surly man's behaviour before they continued in their friendly interrogation.

She tolerated their questions, knowing that there was nothing that she could do about Severus right now - he would loathe having to speak to her after what he just found out. She would need to give him time to absorb the truth; she would send him some kind of apology to explain her actions later.

In the meantime, she provided answers to her former Professors' never-ending questions.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout," Hermione nodded to each woman, "it is wonderful to see you again."

"Oh," Professor McGonagall waved her hand in the air, "you are no longer a student, Hermione. Please, call me Minerva." Professor Sprout quickly followed with the same sentiment and Hermione obliged them both.

"So, Hermione, how are you?" Minerva asked earnestly.

"I am well, thank you. And the both of you? How is Hogwarts?" Hermione wanted to steer the conversation away from where she knew it was heading, but her efforts were fruitless.

"We are well, as is Hogwarts," Pomona said quickly before getting down to what they really wanted to know. "Why did you wait so long to come back to our world, child? We have missed you so much!"

"We never heard a word from you in five years! Why didn't you send an owl to let us all know that you were alright?"

Oh, the questions! That was exactly why she waited so long to come back from the muggle world. No one, except maybe Dumbledore, understood why she had to leave a week after the war, and no one could understand why she stayed away so long. Hell, she barely understood it herself. How in Merlin's name was she supposed to explain it to these women?

"I'm sorry, truly, I am. I just felt lost after the war, like I was without purpose, and wanted to escape for a while. I thought that Harry and Ron felt the same way - they always said that the three of us would vanish for a while after the final battle - but when it came down to it, they both lived for the excitement, which wasn't that surprising in the end, actually."

The words seemed to flow from her mouth once she started and she soon found herself relating the misery she felt at watching people she knew die, her utter regret at having to take lives in order to save her own, and the emptiness she felt once the battle was finally over.

That is what scared her most. She thought that once the battle was finally over, she would feel some sense of accomplishment or pride at being a part of something so profound. All she felt was complete and utter emptiness...and remorse.

The emptiness and remorse only seemed to increase tenfold when she found out that her parents were brutally murdered by a few rogue Death Eaters two days after the final battle, a day before she was going to visit them.

She never got to say goodbye.

That was why she fled from all she knew four days later. Harry and Ron refused to understand why she couldn't just deal with her grief there, with them, like everyone else, so she left without turning back.

She went to live in the muggle world, not far from her hometown. She sold her parents' house – the same one she grew up in – because she could not bear to return there with all of those childhood memories to haunt her. She lived off of the money from the sale until she started to work for a busy book shop in town.

She let Albus know how she was every once in a while, but was adamant that no one was to come looking for her – she would return when she was ready, if she ever was.

She was also adamant about not receiving any owls from anyone – other than the occasional response from Dumbledore and the daily news owl post, that is. In fact, she only learned of Severus' waking from his coma sometime after the battle because she read it in the Daily Prophet.

The two women were mildly surprised to learn that the boys still didn't know that she was back and that she didn't plan on telling them either. Her relationship with Harry and Ron was tenuous at best when she fled the wizarding world. After so many years of no contact, she wouldn't have a clue what to say to them. _Better to just let sleeping dogs lie, _she mused.

When she finally stopped to take a breath, Minerva and Pomona were full of empathy and understanding. There was no pity in their words of comfort and Hermione was ultimately grateful. Pity was something that she could not bear.

When her former professors finally left to return to Hogwarts, Hermione felt drained. She left Jenny to close the shop and went up the charmed staircase to her flat for a much needed glass of firewhisky. One glass turned into four as her thoughts drifted to a certain man in black before she fell asleep on the settee in front of the gently burning fire.

* * *

There will be one more chapter after this one, then the tale will be over. I hope to post it later tonight... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters...

Well, here it is, folks. The final chapter to this little McFiclet.

Oh, and I highly recommend visiting the hp(underscore)smutfree livejournal if you are looking for some new fics and/or art.

* * *

A week after the incident at the book shop, Severus was sitting in the Headmaster's office as he faced Minerva's frown and Albus' twinkling eyes. He had just received a stern lecture from the Head Lioness herself for his behaviour on Sunday. Apparently, Minerva did not appreciate his '_making a ruckus'_ in her precious former student's shop. 

Never mind that his so-called '_ruckus' _was a direct result of said precious former student's deception! Minerva was not impressed when he said as much.

"It was not her intention to deceive you, Severus!" Minerva implored.

Albus hurried to agree when he caught the furious scowl on Severus' face.

"It is true, my boy. Hermione was confused when you did not initially recognize her and she made a rash decision to not spoil the fledgling connection she felt with you," he tried to explain. "She saw a different side of you that she was never allowed to see when she was your student. It intrigued her. So, she made a decision, albeit a bad one, but a decision nonetheless. Hermione just wanted the chance to get to know you without prior prejudices clouding your judgement. Don't fault her that, Severus."

Severus snorted in derision, but part of him felt that Albus was right. He truly couldn't fault her for wanting to get to know him without prejudice...so few people actually wanted to, and he rarely gave anyone the opportunity, he should be thankful that she did.

"She's been through so much, Severus. Don't push her away when we've only just gotten her back." Minerva's tone was pleading as she patted his back before she left the room.

Albus watched Severus as the younger man stared blankly at the fire. He let the silence reign, knowing full well that his Potions Professor had some things to think over.

Two hours later, Albus nodded as Severus rose and left the office without saying a word.

* * *

The next morning, the Great Hall was full of excited noise as the students swarmed in for breakfast before it was time to go to Hogsmeade. At the Head Table, Severus sipped at his coffee while he glared at any student foolish enough to look his way. 

The arrival of the morning owl post brought the Hall to some semblance of silence as the students watched the owls eagerly, waiting to see if any of the post was for them.

Severus was stunned to see a sleek barn owl narrowly avoid his cup of coffee as he dropped a package on the empty plate in front of him. Feeling slightly suspicious, he glanced around briefly only to meet the knowing gaze of Albus Dumbledore. The old goat's incessant twinkling only seemed to escalate as he glanced at the package before meeting Severus' eyes again. Severus merely glared at the Headmaster before he turned his attention back to the package.

The package was wrapped in plain brown paper with no markings...he had no idea who might have sent it, having completely forgotten about the book he ordered from Hermione's shop.

He gently tore the paper away to reveal a rather thick tome – _Early Potions for the Modern Man_ by Jixer Clarkson. His long fingers caressed the leather cover before he opened the book to flip through the crisp pages. As he did so, a small piece of parchment slipped out from between the pages in the middle of the book. Severus picked it up and unfolded it to reveal vaguely familiar writing. Once he actually read the words, he knew why the writing was vaguely familiar and just exactly whose it was.

_SS,_

_I'm sorry._

_HJG_

He read the words several times over before the meaning of her initials hit him forcefully.

Hermione JANE Granger.

Severus fancied himself an intelligent, perhaps even brilliant, man, so it was with little wonder that he was suddenly furious with himself for not putting two and two together to get that Jane was Hermione right from the beginning.

All the clues were staring him in the face now.

She seemed somewhat familiar to him when he first met her, but he pushed the thought aside at the time when he had no recollection at her name.

She loved of books.

She had intimate knowledge of both the muggle and wizarding worlds.

And that damn orange fur-ball with the bottle brush tail and bandy legs that roamed the shop every time he was there. That cat alone should have given the truth away – Severus had seen him nearly every day while Hermione was at Hogwarts.

What a fool he was to not see it all.

He realized with sudden clarity that he could no more blame her than he could himself. After all, it was a mere _technicality_, really, that she gave him her middle name that day rather than her first. Either way, it was, _technically_, still her name in some form or another.

It wasn't her fault that he couldn't put the pieces together.

Perhaps she deserved an apology as much as he did?

With that thought, Severus swiftly rose from his seat and swept toward the doors leading out of the Great Hall, book and parchment grasped tightly in hand.

His mind was so occupied with what he should do that he seemed to forget all about having to chaperone the students on their journey to Hogsmeade.

He also did not seem to notice the knowing blue-eyed gaze that followed his movements as he left the Hall.

* * *

The Book Worm was quite busy, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students. The crowd was nothing compared to what it was just before term started, but there was definitely a good crowd of students strolling leisurely through the shelves of books. 

Hermione watched happily as some of the students selected books and settled into the armchairs that she had Jacob place sporadically throughout the shop the day before. The muggle book shop she worked at gave her the idea for the chairs and it seemed to be a good investment, if the fact that they were quickly becoming occupied was anything to go by.

She glanced about the shop to see if anyone needed help, but it seemed that Jacob and Jenny had everything under control. _Well, there is that new shipment that came in that I need to inventory and stack on the shelves before the end of the day_, Hermione thought as she turned to head for the storage room.

As she walked towards the back of the shop, she passed a young girl – about third-year or so – who sat on a particularly large chair reading _Hogwarts, A History _and she could not contain a broad grin at the memories that sight brought back.

Hermione had only just begun unpacking the boxes in the storage room when someone cleared their throat to get her attention. She figured that it was just Jacob or Jenny and she didn't bother to turn around as she called out, "What's up?"

No response came and after several moments Hermione turned around only to see it was Severus who interrupted her work. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he leant against the door frame. His face was expressionless and she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

They seemed to stare at each other for a long time before either one spoke, and then they both spoke at the same time.

"Hermione, I..."

"I'm so sorry, Prof..."

Hermione laughed nervously while Severus merely quirked his lips. After a few seconds, Severus spoke again, alone this time. "Let's try that again. Ladies first."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath before the words rushed from her mouth. "I am truly sorry for not being honest with you about my name. It was wrong of me to assume that things would have been different if you knew who I really was. Though, you should know that my name was the only lie – well, really it was just a misnomer – everything else was real. I just wanted you to know that."

She studiously avoided looking at Severus as he took a few minutes to absorb what she just said. When she finally did look up, Severus was but a foot away and he was watching her carefully.

"Professor?" Remembering the last thing he said to her that fateful day, she made it a point to call him by his title - at least until he told her otherwise.

Severus gazed directly into her russet eyes as he reached out to gently touch her face with his fingertips. "It's Severus, Hermione." His voice was like velvet-wrapped iron – soft yet strong – and it conveyed so much behind those three simple words.

Hermione smiled as she unconsciously leant into his touch.

"Forgive me for my behaviour last week. I let my temper get the better of me before I stopped to consider the reasons behind your actions," Severus explained.

He hoped that Hermione would find that apology acceptable because that was about the best he could do. Severus Snape was not one known for apologizing.

Luckily, Hermione was more than willing to accept his apology and wasted no time in telling him so.

"Well, my dear, where do we go from here?" Severus asked as he pulled her close to him.

"Well, we could start over..." Hermione stepped back only far enough to stick out her hand as she said, "Hi, I'm Hermione."

At Severus' scowl, she let out a soft laugh, dropped her hand, and shook her head.

"Or we could go upstairs," Hermione said cheekily causing Severus to drop the scowl and let out a deep chuckle.

"As you wish, you cheeky little minx." His voice was low and smooth as it washed over her.

Hermione smiled before closing the minimal distance left between them and capturing his lips in a soft kiss that was promptly deepened by both participants.

Neither of them noticed the old man with twinkling blue eyes smile broadly as he spied from the doorway. _Hmm, Severus Snape apologizing AND kissing a former student all in one day …who would have thought that would ever happen?_ Albus was quite amused with that thought as he silently closed the door to give the couple some privacy.

-FIN-

* * *

Thank you for reading/reviewing! 


End file.
